Back to School
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Harry and Draco haven't been seen in over 14 years, when they are summoned to teach at Hogwarts. Slash, Drarry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Pairings: Draco x Harry

Warning: Slash

Authors note: I wanted to write a one shot because I never did it before so here goes. I think this is a one shot at least.

XXX

"You got the letter too?" Draco asked as he took a seat on the couch in his mansion. His husband was lying very un -pureblood – like on the couch. Draco couldn't find it in him to care.

"Yeah, McGonagall asked me to take up the position of Defense against the Dark Arts." Harry replied as he shifted a small boy so that the boy was closer to his chest.

"I was asked to take up the potions position." Draco responded looking up from his letter.

"Potions?" Harry chuckled. "Figures. You're the best after Snape after all."

Draco looked down sadly. "I will never be anywhere near Professor Snape's level."

Harry smiled and reached over to take his husbands hand only to not be able to reach and falling off the couch. Draco laughed and got off the couch to take the now crying boy into his arms.

"Is daddy being mean?" Draco cooed to the small boy.

"Oh shut it." Harry growled as he pulled himself to his feet and grabbed his son from Draco.

"Daddy." The boy whimpered as he clutched onto the bigger male.

Draco felt the boy's forehead. "He's still a little warm."

Harry gave the boy to Draco, "I'll go get the kids. So what should we do about the job offers?"

Draco frowned. "I really want to go only because we have four kids there and with all the rumors going around about the attack. I want to be there."

"What about the kids?" Harry asked.

"We take them with us."

Harry paused. "I wanna ask the kids first. They would get embarrassed if we showed up."

Draco nodded. "I guess."

Harry went outside to gather his kids. All eleven of them. Twelve if the boy with Draco was counted. They had blood adopted abused wizards growing up in muggle orphanages secretly. Nobody had seen Harry or Draco since all the war crap was figured out.

"Harry!" A blue haired boy smiled at his Godfather. Edward Remus Lupin was adopted first when his grandmother had died when he was two and Harry had been dumped with him. Not that Harry or Draco would trade the boy for anything.

"Hey Teddy," Harry greeted. He looked at the other kids. "Okay everyone; go inside for lunch except Teddy, James, Scorpius, and Albus."

The four boys stayed behind while their siblings 'oohed' like they were in trouble. Harry shooed them inside before motioning the boys to follow him.

"I told you he would know!" Albus whispered only to get hushed by his brothers.

"You know your father and I would never do anything to upset you so we wanted to go through it with you first. We were offered a position at Hogwarts for the year and we-"

"Yes! Please take it!" Albus said, his eyes watering. Scorpius didn't look opposed to the idea either. Since it would be their first year they wanted some comfort.

"Yeah, we need some good teachers who can actually teach us something." Teddy said eagerly.

Harry looked at James expectantly. James looked down before nodding. "I don't mind but could you not try to embarrass me in front of my friends."

Harry smiled. "Don't worry; we don't want to cause trouble. Draco and I are keeping our last name Malfoy- Potter. We have your names as M-P because we didn't want you to get judged on your last name."

James smiled, "Thanks dad."

Harry smiled, "go eat."

XXX

Lily looked at her fathers confused, "we're going to Hogwarts? But I'm not old enough."

"None of us are." Lynx and Lyra said in unison. They were both pale blond with Harry's green eyes. The twins were both nine.

The boy from earlier who was sick popped up with bright greyish green eyes and dirty blond hair. He was two, the third youngest after the one year old twins Leo and Aidan. His name was Emmett.

Lastly there were the seven year old Alexander and six year old Dante. Both with aristocrat features, neat brown hair with blond highlights.

"Yay! I can't wait." The six year old cheered. He jumped onto Draco and hugged him.

"We need to get on the Hogwarts express." Harry smiled. "I need you guys to pack and we'll leave tomorrow."

XXX

Thanks for reading. Please review. I'll update as soon as I can. This is a short story, not a long one like the rest of my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Pairings: Draco x Harry

Warning: Slash

XXX

Harry frowned. Maybe bringing a lot of little kids on a train ride that takes forever wasn't the best idea. Lyra whined and tried to peak out the train carts windows but was too short to see. Lynx, being the lazier twin was fast asleep in Draco's lap.

Leo, Aidan, and Emmett were asleep in car seats on the ground. Alexander and Dante were staring out the window and Lily was reading next to Harry.

"I see it!" Dante grinned at his dads excitedly. Lily looked up and grinned.

"It's huge!" Alexander gasped. His eyes glued to the beautiful castle.

Draco smiled at them. "We are going to get off the train before everyone else."

Harry lifted the one year old twins into his arms while Draco woke Lynx and lifted Emmett.

The family exited the room and walked towards the door to wait for the train to stop. Once it did the family stepped off and stepped onto a horse carriage. Once they got to the castle a ghost stared at them in shock before showing them to their room.

Lily grinned and raced to claim a room. Lyra, Dante and Alexander were right behind her. Lynx whined and tugged on Harry's pants.

Draco put Emmett down on the couch and kneeled in front of his nine year old son. Lynx flung his arms around Draco's neck and Draco picked him up.

"You're heavy." Draco groaned as he claimed a seat and gently rocked back and forward.

"McGonagall requested our presence in the Great Hall so that we can be introduced to the other teachers and students." Harry said as he placed Leo and Aidan in a crib.

Draco looked down at the cranky little boy in his arms. "I think we should skip for the night."

"Skip what?" Lily asked innocently. "I wanna go to the Great Hall!"

"No."

"Awe."

XXX

James looked up and clapped as his brothers got sorted. Albus was put in Gryffindor and Scorpius was put in Slytherin.

"I thought Daddy would see me be sorted." Albus said sadly to James.

James ignored his brother in favor of talking to his friends. Albus looked down sadly and looked at Teddy. Teddy was making out with his girlfriend and Scorpius was at a different table.

"Hello," a small boy said from besides him. "Remember me? We were in the same cart in the train."

Albus offered a smile. Maybe this year wouldn't be that bad.

XXX

I know its short but I was unsure what to add.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Pairings: Harry x Draco

Warning: Slash

I'm going to put a key with all of Harry and Draco's kids here and the name they go with for school:

Edward Remus Lupin (Teddy Lupin. 16) Eighth Year Gryffindor

James Sirius Malfoy-Potter (James M-P. 13) Third Year Gryffindor

Scorpius Orion Malfoy-Potter (Scorpius M-P. 11) First Year Slytherin

Albus Severus Malfoy-Potter (Al M-P. 11) First Year Gryffindor

Lilith Luna Malfoy-Potter (Lily Malfoy. 10)

Lynx Phoenix Malfoy-Potter (Lynx Malfoy. 9)

Lyra Cassiopeia Malfoy-Potter (Lyra Potter. 9)

Alexander Damien Malfoy-Potter (Alexander Malfoy. 7)

Dante Serpens Malfoy-Potter (Dante Potter. 6)

Cepheus Emmett Malfoy-Potter (Emmett Potter. 2)

Leo Caelum Malfoy-Potter (Leo Malfoy. 1)

Aidan Aries Malfoy-Potter (Aidan Potter. 1)

XXX

"So, how exactly do we do this? We can't leave the kids here by themselves and I do not want House elves spoiling them." Harry said scowling slightly at his husband.

Draco looked up from cooing at Leo and frowned, "like hell I'm leaving our infant babies with strangers. They're coming to class with me."

Harry sighed, "how about you take Leo, Alexander, Lynx and Lily since they're quieter and I'll take Dante, Lyra, Aidan and Emmett."

Draco hesitated before nodding. Lily ran into the room followed closely by Lyra and Lynx. The two girls jumped onto their parent's bed and giggled. Lynx scowled as Alexander and Dante ran past him and joined their sisters. Emmett sat next to Lynx and watched his older siblings have fun. Draco put Leo down and the little boy waddled over to his twin Aidan.

XXX

After a quick breakfast the house elves brought them the family separated to their designated classes. Draco sighed and went to the corner to make a safe zone play pen and put his kid's favorite toys in it. He also put paper so Lynx and Lily could draw. Leo was placed in front of large toy cars that couldn't be swallowed and Alexander was put in front of a muggle Hot Wheels. After putting aside the daily plan sheet he sat at the desk he was given. Fourth years started flooding in and stared at Draco quite shocked and confused. Draco could tell they were expecting someone cold and mean looking and not young and handsome.

Draco stood up and gave the Gryffindor and Slytherin fourth years a cold look. "Hello, my name is Professor Malfoy. I was once a student like you and I have quite a bit tolerance for immaturity but you are under no circumstances allowed to go near that corner." He pointed where four of his children were playing, "lateness will not be tolerated and I do not take favorites so don't think because you are a Slytherin I will hesitate in giving you detention. Today I am going to measure your skills so I can sort you into ranks. The best five kids will be a group; the next five will be a group and so on until everyone is grouped up. I expect you to meet up and least once a week to work on mini projects. We are making a first year potion today, a second year potion tomorrow, a third year the next class and then a fourth year one and I will grade you my own way."

XXX

Lyra and Dante raced to Harry's desk and both squeezed onto the chair. Emmett ran off with Aidan towards something shiny. Harry sighed and made a fence for the kids to stay in. He cushioned the floor and put toys that Aidan couldn't choke on in it. The he put two desks for Lyra and Dante to do their independent daily study.

Harry noticed the first student enter and swooped Aidan off the floor and put him in front of fluffy giant teddy bears. He then placed Emmett on his hip knowing that the boy would be quite upset with all the unusual and new faces.

"Daddy? Can I teach the class?" Lyra asked, she knew Harry could never say no when she pulled her puppy dog eyes and adorable pout.

Harry chuckled, "I'm afraid not, but you can be in the class if you like."

"Me too!" Dante giggled as he took the desk next to his sister.

Harry had a group of fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindors. After the initial gawking and whispers about being taught by 'the real Harry Potter' and 'He's so hot' Harry gave the kids a test to try out their skills which he was quite disappointed by. Lyra and Dante both aced the test and almost everyone else failed.

Maybe Teddy was right.

XXX

So, what do you think? I think I will do one or two more chapters. Please review me with your thoughts and please check out my other fic's. Love you, bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Story: Back to School

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Pairings: Harry x Draco

Chapter 4:

Harry slammed the door, "the press has gotten word about us being here."

Draco scowled before storming up to Harry, "this is exactly the reason we went into hiding. To get away from all the chaos!"

"Draco!" Harry snapped motioning towards the kids playing on the bed.

Draco rubbed his forehead and sighed. He lifted Emmett onto his lap and held him close.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" Lyra asked, looking at her blond dad worriedly.

Draco offered her a smile, "daddy's fine." He reassured her gently.

"Can we go to dinner? I'm hungry!" Dante asked a pout on his adorable face.

Harry hesitated but nodded, "sure, but you have to behave yourself."

Dante's face lit up. "Yay! Alex! We can go!" he said excitedly to Alexander who just nodded.

Lily was excited too, "is the food as good as Teddy and James say it is?"

Harry and Draco had to agree on that.

Harry lifted the twins and cooed at them. Aidan gurgled and touched Harry's cheeks amused. Leo bounced and chanted 'Papa'.

Lynx actually looked upbeat, excited about the food his brothers called amazing.

Lily and Lyra dashed ahead and followed the students to the Great Hall.

Lyra saw Teddy and jumped on him causing said blue haired boy to spill his drink all over the table. Teddy turned ready to tell off whoever jumped on him off but paused and grinned.

"Hey kiddo," he said ruffling her head and pulling her in the seat next to him.

"Wow Teddy, your quite the Ladies man." An Indian boy said, a smirk crossing his features.

Lyra scowled, "for your information, Teddy already has a girly friend and- OW! LILY, LET GO OF ME!"

"Stop harassing Teddy, he doesn't need a nine year old fighting his battles!"

Teddy chuckled, "hello Lily."

Lily nodded at Teddy while Lyra tried to sneak a piece of bread off of Teddy's plate into her mouth.

James slapped her hand away with a scowl, "if you eat that you will get sick! Teddy puts so much crap on his food I'm surprised he's still alive!"

"James!" Lyra pouted, "You said a bad word."

James looked smug, "I am a big kid now."

"I recall you saying the same thing once you were potty trained." Teddy put his input in earning a lot of giggles.

"Teddy, how do you know them?" a boy with a Spanish accent asked.

"I live with them, they are Harry Potter's brats and Harry is my God father. I told you this already."

"We're not brats!" Lyra huffed.

"Yes you are." Harry said as he approached them from behind receiving a lot of stares. Lyra pouted before stomping over to Draco so he could give her food. Harry looked at Lily and she followed her sister obediently.

Teddy and James reached up for the twins. Teddy sat Aidan on his lap and fed him a small piece of bread. James had Leo sit on the bench next to him and gave him a bowl of fruit.

"Dad," James said, completely forgetting the fact that he wanted to keep his family a secret. "I have your class tomorrow. Are we going to do something fun?"

"Oh please, 'dad' will probably do something boring like Defense against the Dark Arts. My class however will be amazing because we get to do potions." Draco said as he appeared near Albus. Albus grinned as Emmett was put next to him.

James frowned, "That's because you teach Potions."

"Precisely."

Lyra and Lily sat next to Scorpius once Draco filled their plates and left to harass Teddy and James. Alexander, Dante, and Lynx were seated at the main table with the teachers.

"Auntie Minnie?" Dante asked as he settled into her lap, "can I teach a class? I know more than a lot of these kids. We took a test so I know for sure."

Lynx followed Dante to the Headmistress. "I want a wizards hat too." He said pouting; his face looked so sad that most of the students almost went up to give him their hat.

McGonagall just smiled, shocking most of the students, "I'm sure your dads will let you teach. And once you go to Hogwarts you can have your own hat. Okay?"

Alexander, who slowly made his way towards his brothers, grinned.

Emmett ran up the steps towards McGonagall and held up his arms. Dante was pushed off her lap and was replaced by a cute two year old.

To say the students were shocked the entire dinner would be an understatement.

But that was the Malfoy-Potter family. So one should always be shocked.

XXX

There you go! Don't think I would forget you my peasant- I mean faithful followers…

This is my first complete story and I'm not sure if it makes any sense but yeah… Review because you love me!

I have a question, did this make any sense to you?


End file.
